Known armored vehicles generally include an all-welded metallic body capable of withstanding certain impacts and blasts. In the event of failure of such a body either parts of the bodywork or other metallic components of the vehicle can injure the occupants. In addition, such failure often involves irreparable damage to the vehicle.